SCP-█████
NOT AN ACTUAL SCP Item #: SCP-5000 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5000 has been granted Level-3 Clearance and is allowed to work up to 30 hours a week as a janitor within Area-14's Medical Bay. While working, SCP-5000 is to be supervised by at least three armed guard personnel at all times. When not within Site-19's Medical Bay, SCP-5000 is to be contained in a sealed container, comprised of lead-lined steel. The container will be sealed within forty layers of identical material, each layer separated by no less than 33cm of empty space. Support struts between layers are to be randomly spaced. Container is to remain suspended no less than 60cm from any surface by ELO-IID electromagnetic supports Research Sector-02 personnel are to watch over SCP-5000's containment chamber once a month. In the event of a breach event by SCP-5000, a Cockapoo must be took to the intercom room to bark (On site Cockapoo's are specially trained for a SCP-5000's containment breach) SCP-5000 will then run to the intercom room by then a group of 3 Mobile Task Force Epsilon-9 and Epsilon-11 agents should have arrived, SCP-5000 will then be led to its containment block by the Cockapoo and the 6 agents and the Cockapoo carer, SCP-5000 is to have 8 hours to play with the cockapoo before being took back. In the event of a death of a Cockapoo by any causes SCP-5000 is to be transported to the grave of the dead Cockapoo. Description: SCP-5000 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. SCP-5000 has a loving passion for all dog types but mostly Cockapoo's. All attempts of terminating SCP-5000 has failed due to SCP-5000's "Portal Respawn" in which SCP-5000 will drop out of the sky through a mini portal. SCP-5000 is often problematic due to its significant physical abilities. Subject has superhuman strength and speed, and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans. Prior encounters have shown that SCP-5000 has the ability to (among other things): * Rip through a reinforced steel security door over the course of four (4) minutes of sustained assault. * Clear over 64 m of distance in under three (3) seconds. * Take multiple .50 caliber BMG rounds to the head and survive for several minutes to continue killing, despite severe damage to the cerebellum. * Swat handgun and assault-rifle caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar. * Survive for over one (1) hour deprived of oxygen before finally asphyxiating. * SCP-5000's most unusual ability, however, is its ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space." Where this portal leads is unknown, as is how SCP-5000's capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time. SCP-5000 has effectively been killed several times in various manners: * Sustained fire from multiple heavy-caliber machine guns. ** Asphyxiation. *** Crushed beneath a 13.6 metric tonne piece of elevator equipment for use on SCP-162. **** Cremation through the use of a Thermate-TH3 grenade placed directly inside SCP-5000's open chest cavity. ***** During the worst breach to date, Containment Area-25 (which previously housed SCP-5000) was forced to detonate its on site warhead as a last attempt to contain SCP-5000 while it was attempting escape, resulting in total destruction of the site and all on-site personnel. ***** Being forced to hear Justin bieber for 7 hours by Dr Bright,After 5000's death the subject punched through the glass and went on a rampage through Site-19 (Note from 05-█ Security personnel is to keep Bright away from 5000's chamber from now on) SCP Review Notes: Due to the exceedingly difficult-to-contain nature of SCP-5000, SCP is to be reviewed every three months or during a post-breach incident. Physical restraints are impossible, and direct physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-5000. Current SCP, as of ██/██/████, revolves around basic observation and immediate response. Previous, more proactive special containment procedures have been recalled due to the events of breaches ██, ███, ██, █, and ████.